A Haunted House for Everything!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Haunted House for Everything! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - Professor Kukui: - Professor Kukui: Today we got six new students. Tino Tonitini: What? Ash Ketchum: Really? Lor McQuarrie: Who are they? Professor Kukui: Everyone meet Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Connie, Bismuth, Rafe and Paige. - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Haunted House for Everything! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: A haunted house, huh...? This really takes me back... (Flashback starts) Philmac (V.O.): Back at Kalos, Team Robot and friends went to the house for some shelter in the rain, I was a bit of jerk back then. We also saw a horror movie called "Howl." Mallow (V.O.): Howl? - - - - Philmac (V.O.) And after the spooky madness, we woke up in the daytime (Flashback ends) - - - Philmac: (Bows to the heroes) I'm really sorry everyone... Emerl: It's okay Philmac. Philmac: Still, I was pretty rough on you guys back then.... Mark EVO: I know, but not anymore since we saved your life from Terios and so as King Ghidorah. Yoshi: And you saved Lillie's life from Quintessa's attack too. Philmac: I... I guess you're right... N.A.N.O.: But Mark, why did you threatening Vegata and Benson? Mark EVO: Because if they yell at him like they did with Faba, I'm gonna smack & punch them right in the face! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gourgeist! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: HELP ME!!! I'M GETTING BEAT UP BY A BUNCH OF BROOZERS!!! Sakura Avalon: Hang on Philmac we're coming. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Gliscor the Fang Scor Pokemon. A Ground and Flying type and the evolved form of Gligar. Gliscor hangs upside down from trees, watching for its chance to attack. At the right moment, it silently swoops, with its long tail ready to seize its opponent. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura,Madison,Li,Meilin,and Eli's Gligar evolves into Gliscor. On top of that both Madison and Eli caught Litwick as their new Pokemon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts